


Passing Notes In Class

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, shy!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is in class and keeps himself entertained by watching Magnus Bane, his classmate he's been crushing on since... forever! There's also a school dance happening and while Underhill and Jace try to be the best wingmen for Alec... the professor catches them passing notes in class. Her punishment involves reading the notes out loud in front of the whole classroom...





	Passing Notes In Class

Alec was absently playing with his pen as he was in the middle of the Math class and was bored out of his mind. He was a good student, but Math was just one of those things that Alec never really got. He was rolling his eyes as the professor was writing something on the whiteboard and Alec looked down into the text book. All of those formulas were torture, honestly, and he rubbed his forehead. It was pity that his professor confiscated his phone just before and now he was left with absolutely _nothing_ to do. Honestly, they were seniors, why were professors still treating them like they were freshmen?! Totally unnecessary and Alec leaned down in his seat.

Alec was sitting at the back of the classroom, supporting his head on the desk, and he was trying his best to seem invested. He picked that place in the classroom on purpose, though. Not because that gave him the chance to be the furthest away from the professor, but because he had such a lovely view from there. In the middle of classroom was Magnus Bane’s seat and from Alec was sitting he had a perfect place to be staring and drooling over the fellow classmate.

Oh, Alec liked Magnus a lot. He had been crushing on him for years now, but felt far too shy to really go closer to him. They didn’t really hang out really, so Alec didn’t know about him a lot. He knew that Magnus was a dancer and that he had pretty eyes. He was also tall and handsome, Alec literally drooling when they would be changing in the locker rooms. He tried to be discreet about his staring at Magnus, but it was obvious to pretty much all of them were Alec’s eyes were pointed at. Including Magnus himself.

Also, there was a dance coming up and Alec was trying to force himself to finally come out of his comfort zone and approach Magnus, ask him to the dance. Magnus would probably say no, right? Because Magnus was a 10, Alec barely a 6 himself (in his own opinion), so Magnus was way out of his league. Also, he probably already had a date for then. Alec also meant to ask him out on a proper date, but that was _way_ too much at the moment and he was nervously chewing on his lower lip, eyes on Magnus, wearing a dopey smile on his face and at some point Alec heard the professor clearing her throat.

“Lightwood,” said the professor with a soft, but stern voice. Alec quickly looked at her. What did he do now?! He wasn’t doing anything, he _was_ even paying attention. Well, trying to, anyway. It wasn’t his fault that Magnus was looking extra yummy that day, not really and he looked at the woman, who snorted. “Pay more attention to the class than to your observation to Bane over there,” she said out loud and Alec’s jaw dropped, his face red with embarrassment as the whole class started giggling, including Magnus.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” said Alec and then just looked down as he was trying to calm down his racing heart. If it wasn’t bad enough, Magnus turned around right at the next moment and Alec swallowed thickly. _Someone kill me now,_ he thought and he just shyly smiled back at Magnus, who grinned when he saw the shy smile and he winked back at him. Magnus Bane had _winked_ him back. If you thought Alec survived that, you’re mistaken… he needed ten good minutes to actually calm himself and he was looking down, fiddling with his pen again as he was back to looking at Magnus, who went back to paying attention and Alec cursed.

The dance was _tomorrow!_ Alec had probably missed his chance to ask Magnus out. He was going to stay at home with Max, what was the point of going to the dance alone? Alec was already riding the _forever alone_ boat since forever and he was that more bummed out when it came to dances. Alec wasn’t much of a dancer, but he would dance with Magnus. Maybe not slow dance as he didn’t want to get a heart attack, but something like a more upbeat dance would be cute. Alec would try hard to follow Magnus and-

“Alec,” heard Alec from his left, where Jace was sitting and he narrowed his eyes when he saw his brother quickly passing him a note when the professor was writing another formula on the whiteboard. Alec quickly hid the note under the desk and opened it up. What was Jace up to now? Again wanted to copy his homework?

_Did you ask him out already?_

Alec bowed his head down as he was watching Magnus again and he sighed sadly. Passing notes in class reminded him of when they were still kids, but it would have to do now as well. He was still salty about the professor taking his phone away from him. With a pout, Alec grabbed his pen and wrote Jace back a short reply saying, **_Nope. I tried, couldn’t do it._**

Alec then quickly passed the note to his brother just in the right time, because the professor turned around and Alec straightened himself up. He glanced at Jace, who was now scribbling down something, passing the note back to Alec.

  _Dude, you gotta ask him to the dance today, it’s tomorrow! I’ve heard Camille has been asking him, but I don’t know if he said yes._

Alec’s heart fell when he read that Camille was the one who asked Magnus first and he pressed his lips together. Well. It wasn’t a wonder, really. She was one of the most popular girls on school, she was pretty, so of course Magnus would say yes. Even though Alec didn’t like her very much. She was rude and not right for Magnus. Grumbling under his breath, he wrote back a reply.

**_I’m not going to the dance._ **

Alec then gave the piece of paper back to Jace, who frowned when he read that and rubbed his forehead. Oh, no, no… he couldn’t have this happen! It was their senior year and he was going to make sure Alec would enjoy it the best way possible. If Alec was too shy, then Jace was going to step up and ask Magnus for Alec.

 _Do you want me to ask him?_ was the next question that Alec received and he just shook his head as a response. Jace felt really bad for Alec, but if that was what he wished for then he’d respect him. Still, he wished he could do more for him and he went back to plotting a plan that would get Alec and Magnus together. Izzy got along with Magnus very well and she was sure that Magnus would be the right guy for Alec.

Another note came flying in from somewhere in the front and Alec was startled. Alec looked up and saw Underhill, who was now turned around and Alec quickly realised that the note was from him. Alec opened it up and his eyes widened when he read it. _You do realise he’s been staring at you for the past hour or so?_

Alec frowned. Who was? “Magnus?” he mouthed and Underhill nodded. Alec was even more confused than before. Really? Why? On what world? For what reason? “Why?” he then mouthed and Underhill was snickering then.

 _Ask him to the dance,_ was the next note he received from Underhill and Alec’s heart started beating even faster.

 ** _I tried to, but whenever I’m about to approach him, I can’t breathe. Also, what am I supposed to say? What if I fuck up?! Theo, he’s too hot and I can’t handle it. Have you seen him? I melt just in the presence of him, but to actually go to him and ask him out? I don’t think he’d be interested anyway,_** was what Alec wrote back, pouring out his entire soul onto the paper. He then folded it and was about to send it back to Underhill, but then suddenly the professor caught him in the act and it was at that moment that Alec knew he fucked up.

“Lightwood!” she roared, because she had had it enough. She wasn’t paid enough to deal with the teenagers and she stomped back to Alec, who tried to hide the note, but she extended out a hand and signed him to give it to her. Alec shook his head. “Give it,” said the woman and Alec slowly, painfully slowly handed her the note. Passing notes was one of her greatest pet peeves’ everyone knew that and if she found someone in the act, she had the tendency to read them out loud. In front of the whole class and Alec started panicking, face white as a sheet.

“Please don’t-”

“Ask him to the dance,” read the woman and arched an eyebrow, Alec looking down and he was slowly descending down in his chair. That was what he got for not paying attention. She read through the note and cracked up. “Theo I can’t… they’re too hot,” she continued reading and the whole class burst into laughter. The woman really had a sadistic streak to her, Alec wanting to just stand up and run away. “Lightwood,” she said and then finally took pity on him as she saw that the note was a tad too personal to be read out loud. But the damage was already done. “I suggest you to be more worried about passing this class instead of if they’d be interested or not,” she then added, thus the whole classroom started laughing again and Alec just looked down, covering his face.

Alec didn’t even respond, because he couldn’t. He was too embarrassed and he just stood up and stormed out of the classroom, without even saying anything. He needed to get the hell away from there. He knew it was nothing serious; he was out and proud to everyone in the school. It was also not a secret that he’d been crushing on Magnus.

Magnus was pissed as hell. He was pissed at the professor for reading the note out loud like that. Also, he was pissed that everyone in the class laughed. Well, everyone except for Jace and Underhill, who were decent human beings. Magnus found Alec’s little crush on him flattering and adorable as he’d also been crushing back on him a little bit over the years. He _was_ going to the dance with Camille, but Magnus broke things off and was now completely free. He was planning on not even going anyway. But when he heard that note… he knew it was about him and as soon as Alec stormed out, Magnus sat up without even thinking and chased after the poor embarrassed teen.

Magnus found Alec sitting on the stairs, outside of the school and he quickly hurried over to him. Alec was on the verge of tears, he really was. He might look all tough, but in reality, he had a soft and sensitive side to him and he didn’t even want to imagine what Magnus knew of him. First, the professor scolded him for drooling over Magnus and now he probably knew that the notes were about him, hiding his face into his palms and Magnus exhaled softly. “Alec,” said Magnus softly and Alec flinched when he heard his voice.

Alec stood up and wanted to run away again, but Magnus grabbed his wrist and kept him from running away, but he did lead him away from the curious stares of other students, leading him behind the school. Alec was shaking… what was Magnus planning to do? “Are you okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec shook his head.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he whispered and then the realisation that he was speaking with Magnus in person. And yes, he was still alive! It was a miracle! “I didn’t mean to… I mean the professor… and the notes… Magnus… I am so sorry, I didn’t mean anything. I mean, I, um, I just-” was what Alec was stammering as his mind was racing. A soft touch on his shoulder calmed Alec down and he shuddered, looking down at the place Magnus was touching. “What are you doing here?” he then asked and Magnus shook his head.

“I need to make sure you’re okay. The professor… I mean I told her to go to hell before coming here,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, Alec’s eyes growing. He did _what_?! “And don’t apologise. I mean I totally feel you, her lessons make me wanna bang my head against the wall, so,” said Magnus, trying to lighten up the mood and it made Alec giggle.

“Yeah,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled. He was happy to see that Alec was smiling now.

“Better now?”

“Yeah, now that you’re here I’m fine,” said Alec and then stared panicking. “I mean-mean, not in any weird way. Just it’s nice to not be alone and I mean… you’re pretty special as well. But, it’s nothing weird. I just, um, think it’s nice to talk to you like that and you know,” said Alec, who was now all over the place and Magnus chuckled.

“You always stutter like this?” asked Magnus and Alec froze.

“N-no,” he said and looked down.

“So only around me?” asked Magnus and smiled. “Adorable,” said Magnus and winked, Alec flushing and he just bowed his head down. Magnus called him adorable? Or did he call his stuttering adorable? Well stuttering was _his_ and therefore it meant that he was also adorable and Alec’s brain melted when he came to that conclusion.

Was he going to address the note thing?

Alec took in a breath, his knees weak as hell and he bit his lip.

“Look, w-what she-she read on the-”

“You don’t have to explain,” said Magnus and smiled, trying to make Alec feel comfortable more, but then he saw that Alec looked disappointed and he acted quickly. “That is if you don’t want to talk about it, but just for the record,” said Magnus and leaned against the wall. “I think that _he_ wouldn’t mind it one bit… you know if you asked him out,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart was in his throat.

“I, um, w-wha-”

“I think he’d be _very_ interested, in fact,” added Magnus and Alec wished Jace was there to help him. To remind him to talk.

“But I thought you were going with Camille,” whispered Alec and Magnus shuddered.

“Camille? I don’t know her,” he said with a smile and Alec blinked a few times, then he snorted… and started laughing. It was a long laughter, his smile up to his ears and Magnus was only biting on his lower lip. He hadn’t seen this side of Alec before and he was regretting for not asking him out before himself. Seriously, what was he waiting for?

Magnus wanted to go with him to the dance! He couldn’t believe it.

“You really sure?” asked Alec.

“I’m pretty sure,” said Magnus and winked.

Alec then started shaking. No, not shaking… _buzzing_ and Magnus arched an eyebrow when Alec placed up a finger. “Excuse me just a second,” said Alec and then turned around, leaving a confused Magnus in the distance. “ _Yessssss, I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will be going to the dance with Magnus Bane. The Magnus, the-_ ”

“You dork, I can still hear you,” said Magnus as he was now standing really close to him.

“Magnus! Personal space!” Magnus laughed and then just stepped back. At least he wanted to, but then Alec took his hand and then pulled him closer. “You can stay close,” said Alec and then flushed when he looked into Magnus’ eyes. “Oh shit, I don’t have anything to wear. The dance is tomorrow! I. Need. Clothes.”

“Well, you could go naked,” proposed Magnus and snickered when he saw the look on Alec’s face. “But you’re right, clothes will be probably needed,” he said and Alec ducked his head down, Magnus smiling up at him.

“You know, you don’t have to-” started Alec, trying to tell Magnus that he was acting like a smart-ass. But then he looked into his eyes and he melted. “ _OhmygodIloveyousomuch,_ ” he blurted out all at once and Magnus was only laughing.

“You’re such a drama queen,” said Magnus, but kept holding his hand and he gently tugged onto it, trying to get Alec to move. Alec walked, he’d go wherever Magnus wanted to go. Until he started leading him up the stairs, back inside the school and Alec shook his head.

“I am not going back to that evil woman,” said Alec.

“Oh, relax, we’re just grabbing our stuff and then we’re going to the mall,” said Magnus. “I mean, we need something to wear for tomorrow, so, shopping date it is!” suggested Magnus and Alec stopped breathing at the word _date._

D.A.T.E.

Get a load of this Miss Cranky!!! Alec was tempted to go back to her and tell her to stuff it, but luckily, she was already gone as the lesson had ended in the meantime. It gave Alec and Magnus just enough time to collect their things, Alec proudly holding Magnus’ hand, lifting it up in the air for whole class to see.

_He was awesome._

Jace and Underhill had so many questions, but they would have to wait. First it was d-d-date! Alec glossed over the shopping part, but by the end of it, soul had left his body, because he thought that Izzy was a shopaholic. Oh, no, no… Magnus was on the whole different level. However, Alec’s will to live returned back when Magnus sneaked a little and quick kiss on his cheek after the whole experience. Alec was so energised that he was ready to do the whole tour again, but luckily, it was time for them to go to the movies!

Needless to say, their first date was a big success!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if u liked it:)


End file.
